Among the types of heating of homes or business premises, is known the electric heating. Widely used, electric heating generally uses electric radiators located in the different rooms to be heated. Each radiator is connected to the electric network to power one or more electric resistors used as a heat source.
To diffuse heat in the room, there are several types of radiator. Heat produced by the heat source can be directly transmitted to ambient air, in the case of a convector, or through one or several bodies. Heat transfer between each body is made by a combination of conduction, convection and radiation effects. In the case of convection, this can be natural or forced. Thus, the heat source can transmit heat produced to a fluid the flow of which is natural or forced in the body of the radiator, the latter transferring heat to ambient air through its external surface.
For increasingly growing requirements of computer services, computer servers are used. These are computers the main object of which is to respond, via a computer network, to computer processing requests from multiple users, called clients. These servers, once configured, do not require any physical interaction with final users. They thus can be located in remote hosting centres, called Datacenters, which ensure their operation and accessibility via the network.
Data processing by a computer server is mainly performed by one or more processors. There are generic processors called central processing unit (CPU) and specialized processors, in particular for graphics calculations (“graphics processing unit” or GPU). By executing instructions provided thereto, the processor consumes electrical energy and discharges heat. Like the electric resistor, most of the energy consumed by the processor is discharged as heat. This amount of heat depends on technical characteristics of the processor and the rate at which it is intended to execute instructions. This rate is generally adjusted as a function of the capacity available to remove the heat produced. In fact, beyond a certain temperature, the processor has decreasing heat performances and above all, it may stop operating. A Datacenter has to provide for the removal of this heat in order to ensure the operation of servers hosted thereby. This removal is made by air conditioning of hosting rooms or, more directly, server storage cabinets. This air conditioning need is all the more important as the server concentration is important in the Datacenter.
One object of the present invention is to provide a heating system using heat produced by computing resources. Another object of the invention is an efficient and simplified transfer of this heat.